


Strip Tease

by Velle1074



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, holoMyth
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, MoriTaka - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Takamori, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velle1074/pseuds/Velle1074
Summary: Inspired by Kiara offering to strip for Calli in the `【PAPERS, PLEASE】Inspector Calli and Kiara, at your F-Wording Service!` stream.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 22
Kudos: 184





	Strip Tease

"If I see you in that strip club later on-!" Calli immediately interrupted the phoenix, using her cowboy accent laced words to say "Why would I go there? I'm just curiou-Listen!"

"Mhm?" Kiara hummed, urging the reaper to continue on as she held in her giggles. "A hundred percent completion." Cowboy Calli stated in defense.

"What if I-" the phoenix contemplated on the words about to leave her tongue, choosing to go with it to see the reaper's expected tsundere reaction. "What if I strip for you?" Calli paused for a moment, taking in what Kiara had just said. The phoenix continued her words, smirking. "You're not curious about that, huh?"

Surprisingly, silence soon filled the air. It took a few seconds before Kiara turned her gaze away from the stream and onto Calli, who was wordlessly sitting right next to her.

The reaper, who had felt her face threaten to burn bright red, averted her gaze. Fighting off a blush at the inevitable mental video playing in her mind, Calli ignored Kiara's teasing gaze. Shifting a little on her chair, she regained her voice and read the text from the game. " _. .Don't forget to visit._ "

Kiara, upon realizing that the had just reaper denied and avoided the topic, narrowed her eyes. A laugh escaped her throat as she turned her attention back to the stream.

Calli internally sighed in relief, glad that the phoenix said nothing more about it. She cleared her throat, and went on to continue the game. But unbeknown to her, Kiara already had a mischievous idea in mind.

* * *

"Alright, uh, Peace. Yeah!" The reaper said her usual goodbye, followed up by a cheerful "Auf Wiedersehen!" from the phoenix. 

"Peace!" Calliope said once more, swaying her character model side to side. "Peace!!" Kiara repeated with a smile, doing the same thing as the reaper, but with more energy.

With a few last clicks, Calli ended her stream. She leaned back on her chair, stretching as she let out a satisfied sigh. "That was really fun. I'm definitely going to play this game on stream again."

Silence. 

"Huh?" Calli stared up at Kiara, who was now towering over the reaper, hands firm on both sides of the chair. "Kiara?"

The phoenix grinned, eyes connecting with the reaper's as she forced the chair back to make space. She was definitely glad that the chair had wheels on the bottom, it made the job so much easier. Kiara kept their eyes locked while she pushed the chair, not bothering to explain her motions just yet.

Startled by the sudden movements, Calli allowed the phoenix to do as she pleased. She then raised an eyebrow when the phoenix successfully pushed both her and her chair into a wider space. "What are you doing? I told you no funny business." Kiara smirked and the reaper, noticing the mischievous expression of the phoenix, warned. "I seriously **will** kill you if you try something."

"Oh my wife, _Calli~_ " Kiara purred, straddling Calli as she reached over to cup the now blushing face of the reaper. " _It seems that you'd fancy a show, so why don't I give you one~?_ "

Calli's throat ran dry and she found herself unable to answer nor deny. She couldn't find it in herself to push the phoenix away either, not even when Kiara leaned in and attached their lips together.

Kiara took advantage of the reaper's slight frozen state, forcing her tongue's way inside the reaper's mouth and exploring every inch of what she could reach in the wet cavern. Calli didn't pull back, simply giving into her own desires and letting the phoenix have her way with her. They could have a bit of enjoyment, it was vacation after all.

Calli's moan muffled against the other girl's mouth, a string of saliva connecting them as Kiara pulled back. Both of them panted for breath, a tingle running up Calli's spine. She looked up at the phoenix with an awestruck expression, hunger flashing in her eyes. Calli wrapped her arms around the back of Kiara's neck, moving to pull her back in.

However, Kiara remained still and only smiled. "Shhh..~" she slipped out of the reaper's grasp, moving herself to stand back up. On her feet, Kiara pushed her palms against the reaper's shoulders, pushing her further down the seat. " _Just sit back and enjoy the show._ " she rasped, both excited and nervous.

Calli watched as the phoenix's hands travelled down to the hem of her blouse, lightly playing with the edge of the fabric.

Kiara bit her bottom lip, finally feeling the nervousness kick in. She moved her hands to the strap connecting her top to the short skirt, slowly tugging as she felt the soft fabric press against her thumb.

The bottom part of the strap made a small snapping sound as it disconnected from the skirt, now dangling from the bottom of her blouse. Her hands went back to the hem of her shirt, and that was when she noticed her hands' slight trembles. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was more of the fear that she wouldn't be able to do it right, or perhaps the reaper wouldn't like what she'd end up seeing. They've had sex before but she has always been one to move and remove her clothes quickly.

Sensing the phoenix's anxiousness, Calli closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She gulped, letting out a small, barely audible "Guh." before forcing herself to control her flustered state. Then, the reaper smirked, staring up at Kiara through her half lidded eyes. She mustered up her courage and using her lowest, most seductive voice, she said. "Well then, Kiara? Where's this little show you were so proud to do?"

Kiara's eyes darkened as the lust-filled voice reached her ears, an unknown switch flipping inside of her as she gained sudden confidence. She trusted Calli. And that was all she needed to continue.

Calli's eyes traveled down, fixated on the hands that were moving again. She watched as the phoenix teasingly lifted the edge of her top, exposing more and more of her bare skin. There was a short pause, a light giggle, and then, soon enough, Kiara was out of her blouse. The reaper only sat still, hands unconsciously gripping her own clothing while she watched the abandoned blouse fall on the ground.

Kiara's cheeks burned red, but still, she continued her tease. She grinned at the mesmerized reaper, giggling at the seemingly focused expression on her face. She had just removed the blouse covering her upper body, soon hearing a light **clunk** from, most likely, the badge attached to the top as it fell down. 

The phoenix's hands traced the curves of her body as it went back down, teasing Calli with the temptation of touching her. Kiara saw the reaper's throat move, swallowing saliva as she just silently stared whilst sitting still.

Calli nibbled on her lip, holding her breath back as she watched Kiara slowly pull her belt-like skirt down. Along with a few playful shakes of the phoenix's hips, she watched as the short skirt fell down, revealing a thin black thong that matched her bra.

Kiara felt her cheeks burn deeper at the knowledge that her lover was hungrily staring at her. Her thumbs hooked over the band of her panties, teasingly tugging the piece of clothing but not pulling it off. Though she had felt a sticky wetness cling onto the fabric, she decided not to give in to taking the thing off just yet. She was aware that a wet spot had undeniably formed on her crotch and she knew that Calli could see it through the underwear, yet it just made her more excited.

Her hands left the panties alone, reaching back to unclasp her bra. She heard Calli intake a sharp breath as the cloth covering her breasts loosened. She took her time taking the bra off, letting one of the straps gradually fall from her shoulder.

The reaper watched in high anticipation, impatience creeping inside her chest. A part of her wanted to take the phoenix right there and then, to just ravish her at the spot. But the other part insisted that she wait and let the phoenix have her fun, to hold back for now and break lose later.

Her eyes followed the second strap as it fell, waiting for Kiara to let the cloth completely fall. Her eyes moved up, meeting with the phoenix's. Kiara gave her a sly wink, she was blushing as well but the fact that she had this much effect on the usually calm and collected reaper made her proud.

Calli let out a barely audible sigh as the phoenix once again started to tease her. Her eyes traced the outlines of the other girl's curves, studying the sight in front of her, impatience increasing as seconds passed by. Up until now, she’s been trying to hold back her impatient desires, trying to set aside her own arousal that was pooling in between her legs. But, that was one of the moments her impatience got the best of her.

“Ca-Calli-?!” 

The startled phoenix shrieked in surprise as she found herself lifted with ease. She absolutely did not expect the reaper to abruptly stand up, step closer, wrap her arms around the phoenix’s barely covered skin, and lift her without a warning. But that didn’t mean a part of her didn’t hope Calli would do so.

On instinct, Kiara wrapped her legs over Calli’s lower torso, also placing her arms around the back of the reaper’s neck as to not fall down. She didn’t have time to think about it because, soon, her lips were locked with Calli’s once again.

Calli’s eyes peaked at the direction of where she was carrying the phoenix, making sure not to accidentally bump into something. She kept their lips attached, her own tongue playfully swiping against Kiara’s slightly parted lips.

Calli then dropped the phoenix on the double bed, which produced a loud thump sound that neither of them cared about. She pushed her palms against Kiara’s shoulder, forcing her down. 

The reaper straddled the phoenix, breathing heavily as she stared down at the face below her. It wasn’t long before her hands reached the belt on her clothes, slipping it off so that the dress could be taken off more easily.

Kiara watched as Calli shifted and fumbled around to get rid of her top, giggling as she chose to tease the reaper. “I guess I’m just that irresistible, _hm~ Calli~?_ ”

“ _ **Shut up.**_ ”

The phoenix immediately closed her mouth, a shiver running through her spine as her breath hitched. Finally, the reaper got her top off. Kiara’s eyes admired the sight on top of her, her teasing behavior diminishing as lust filled her senses once again.

Calli threw the piece of cloth somewhere in the room, not caring one bit of where it landed. Then, unlike Kiara, Calli removed her bra in one swift motion, tossing it aside. Her tits bounced out deliciously in front of the phoenix who couldn’t help but stare.

The reaper leaned down, capturing Kiara's lips with hers. Her hands met and intertwined with the phoenix's, keeping both firmly locked beside Kiara's head. Calli's tongue swiped against Kiara's, asking for access. 

Kiara parted her lips, allowing the reaper to explore her mouth yet not giving up control. Their tongues coiled around each other, fighting for the dominance that almost ended up in the reaper's grasps.

The phoenix turned her head to the side, forcing them both to separate. Both of their chests raised up and back down as they took back their breaths. Kiara closed her eyes, mustering up just enough strength to flip them both and switch their positions.

" _I'm the host today,_ " Kiara steadied her breath, looking at the reaper who was now pinned underneath her. She adjusted herself around the reaper, a leg slipping in between Calli's thighs. She separated their interlocked hands, moving firmly as she held the reaper down. " _And as a host, it's my job to make sure the guests get pleasure._ "

Calli couldn't stop the pleading moan from escaping her lips, soon groaning as she shut her eyes closed. She could feel Kiara's hands traveling all over her body while the phoenix's breath hit her bare skin. She could feel the phoenix’s hovering lips, as well as the wet fabric that pressed against one of her legs. She couldn’t find it in herself to take her mind off of the feel, neither could she ignore the leg that still lay pressed up, unmoving, against her wet entrance. " _Kiara_."

Kiara leaned close, using one of her hands to support her up as the other moved upwards from the reaper's stomach. She rained kisses down Calli's neck, hand finally reaching its awaited destination. Her finger pressed up against the erect nipple as her teeth sunk into the crook of Calli's neck. Her hand continued to knead the reaper's breast, occasionally flicking the nipple.

The phoenix moved down to the reaper's collarbone, leaving multiple marks that she didn't mind being seen. It was fine, at least people would know who the reaper belonged to. "Fuck." Kiara's eyes flicked up, gaze connecting with Calli's as the reaper whimpered a silent plead.

Kiara moved her lips down, taking a nipple in her mouth as she enticed more moans from the reaper. Her tongue circled around the bud, teeth often making slight gentle tugs to tease. She loved hearing Calli's moans, and it made it a ton times better knowing the fact that she was the reason. 

It took a few more minutes of Kiara switching back and forth from both breasts until she was satisfied with the moans she received. She pulled back, eyes scanning the marks she left on the reaper's body. Oh boy, Calli's probably gonna scold her about this later. . .again. She shrugged the thought off, the sight was worth it anyways.

The phoenix moved herself down, breath hitching as she faced the reaper's soaked underwear. She brought a hand down, her finger stroking the entrance through the thin soft fabric. Her eyes met with Calli's as the reaper whined. Kiara pressed two fingers in deeper, her thumb effortlessly finding the clit underneath. Calli let out a soft moan, chest rising as her breathing got heavier.

Kiara pulled her hand back, giggling as Calli whimpered at the loss of contact. For a short moment, she disconnected her gaze from Calli, eyes turning to the sticky substance that transferred on her fingers. she smiled, bit her lip, locked eyes with the reaper, and pressed the fingers against her lips.

The reaper groaned, watching as Kiara swallowed her fingers whole. Her eyes narrowed, brows furrowing. She knew the phoenix was teasing her but all she could do was grip at the sheets below her. She wasn't the one in control after all, not yet at least.

Kiara grinned, pulling her fingers out of her mouth. She decided that it was time to give her reaper what she deserved. Her Calli's been such a good girl..

And she wanted to hear that good girl scream her name.

Kiara gently tapped the side of the reaper's hips, and Calli took that as a sign to lift her hips up. As soon as her lips lifted, the phoenix slid the drenched panties off from her, revealing the flushed soft and dripping flesh. Kiara brought her hand up again, spreading Calli's pussy open with her index and middle finger. Her eyes leisurely took in the sight, printing the image in her head so that she'd never forget.

Calli's face flushed red, she could feel the breeze of Kiara's breath against her core, and it made her squirm. "Don't just stare! D. . Do something."

"Hm~" the phoenix hummed, nuzzling her nose against the wet folds. The smell of the reaper's sex hit her and this time, she didn't bother teasing the reaper any longer. She lifted her head up, mouth open, as her tongue licked away the pink haired girl's juices. Kiara's tongue made its way inside, thrusting into the reaper's wet walls, enjoying the taste of her pussy.

"Hnngh~!!" Calli moaned, fists tightening around the bedsheets. Her hips lifted up, grinding, pressing against the phoenix for more friction. "Ah~ Hng~! Shit!"

Kiara slipped two fingers inside, mouth moving over to suck at the reaper's exposed clit. She swirled her tongue around the bud, pressing against it, then flicking it. Her fingers thrusted faster, curling up against Calli's spot, enticing a long loud moan from the reaper. 

"Fuck shit~!" Calli rocked her hips, moving in sync as the phoenix ate her out. " _Hnhguh_ ~!!" She could feel the tightening pleasure in her stomach come closer, her eyes shut tightly close. She felt her knuckles turn white, walls clenching around Kiara's fingers. Her breathing went faster, toes curling as the pleasure burned through her whole body.

"K-Kiara, hold o~n!" Calli cried out, moaning as the stimulations took its toll on her body. Nevertheless, Kiara ignored the reaper's protests and instead increased her speed. The phoenix felt a smug grin tugging on her lips while she ate the reaper out, excited as she knew that the reaper was about to come undone.

"Shitshitshitshit~! _Motherfucking_..~!!" The reaper let out a sharp gasp, a long groan following right after. White hot burning pleasure coursed through her, flooding her senses with nothing else but pleasure. Her mind blanked, her body trembled, her back arched, her hips bucked, and her legs locked around the phoenix's head. "Kiara~!!"

Calli took short deep breaths, lungs desperately working to regain her breath. Multiple shivers of aftershocks hit her as she sunk deeply into the soft comforters of the bed. Her legs fell limp on the side, producing a light thump as she lifted her head. Her eyes meet with the smug phoenix proudly beaming at her.

Kiara's tongue peaked from her lips as it swiped the remnants of cum on her lips. She smirked, warmth spreading in her chest at the thought of her being able to thoroughly satisfy the reaper. "Enjoy the _show_?"

The reaper breathily chuckled, picking herself half-way up into a sitting position as her elbows provided support. " _Of course,_ " her lips formed a smirk. " _But now, it's your turn._ "

* * *

A few hours later and the phoenix slowly woke up, retracting her hand from the still sleeping reaper and groggily rubbing her eyes awake. She blinked, feeling slight exhaustion hit her while she carefully shifted herself away from Calli. Kiara gently separated herself from Calli, lips curling into a lovesick smile as she gazed at the peacefully sleeping lover she adored so dearly.

She brought herself to the edge of the bed, reaching over to the nearby nightstand to grab her phone. She unlocked it, checking through her notifications and choosing to open a certain blue bird app.

She giggled to herself as she saw multiple tweets about Calli going to or wanting to go the strip club. She typed up a response to one of the tweets;

> _**"Calli goes to The Pink Vice, gets drunk, sees a stripper she likes, feels weirdly familiar to her, gives her a bunch of money, realizes the next day the stripper was me 😎💖"** _

**Author's Note:**

> 𝕴 𝖆𝖒 𝖎𝖓𝖓𝖔𝖈𝖊𝖓𝖙.  
> T̶o̶t̶a̶l̶l̶y̶.̶.̶
> 
> Anyways lol, I know someone already uploaded something like this based on the stream, Buuuuut  
> I couldn't focus on the AmeSame angst I was writing until I finished this soooo- ¯\\_( ╥ ᴗ ╥ )_/¯
> 
> Ah, sorry by the way! I wasn't quite sure how their outfits worked and this isn't completely proof read just yet. (You might see some grammar or spelling mistakes, I apologize lol)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ( ㆆ ᴗ ㆆ )✌


End file.
